Another Day, Another Demon
by Randall Flagg
Summary: Giles is made aware of a new prophecy from the Pergamum Codex, and it is up to the gang to research this latest threat and prevent one of their own from ending the world. *Complete*
1. Meat and Potatoes

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters - Joss does.  
  
Premise - set in early S3 and carries on in an AU from there.  
  
Characters: Buffy, Xander, Willow, Oz, Giles  
  
The cheers caught on the wind and rang louder in everyone's ears. Buffy and Willow crouched together in the stands, their gaze shifting between Cordelia cheering fiercely and their good friend who was also the Sunnydale Quarterback  
  
"Xander, Xander, he's our man. If he can't do it no-one can!"  
  
Cordelia was exhausted, and the game was almost over. The Sunnydale Razorbacks were trailing 14-10 against the Oxnard Lions, and Xander was giving his teammates the play while they huddled around him. "Alright we're going with a fake playaction left while I throw long right to Jeff. Get deep Jeff - ok."  
  
"Ok Xander, just chuck it as far as you can and I'll get there" said Jeff with more confidence than he really felt.  
  
Xander made a fist and called out "Lets go, lets do this". Sunnydale hadn't beaten Oxnard in 8 years and here they were trailing by 4 points with 35 seconds left and stuck on their own 30 yard line. Xander had called a Hail Mary play on the first down thinking the Oxnard defence would be lining up to oppose a running play.  
  
The ball was snapped back and Xander caught it instinctively. Time started to slow down as Xander could feel the rough leather of the ball on his fingers, his peripheral vision taking note of the opposition defenders while moving several steps back with a grace he did not usually possess. He waited for a split second, but it felt like eternity. Xander turned his body side on, regripped the ball in his right hand and then after almost forever, let fly and watched as the ball spiralled perfectly on its voyage to the unknown.  
  
All eyes in the crowd were transfixed on the ball, watching in slow motion as it started on its long arc to either fame or infamy. Willow gasped and along with Buffy and Cordelia held her breath while she watched, mesmerised as the path of the ball started back toward the earth.  
  
In an instant it seemed if time had caught up, the ball dropped out of the sky and was caught by Jeff as he dived into the end zone for a touchdown. He could hear the crowd chanting, "Xander, Xander, Xander.." he was a hero! The crowd was going wild and they all seemed to be jumping up and down so much that the whole ground was shaking, and the chanting was still going on "Xander, Xander."  
  
"..Xander, for goodness sake wake up. Your friends are here to see you" and seeing he had risen his mother left his room and Buffy, Willow and Oz piled in.  
  
"Gee you guys really know how to spoil a good dream. I was just in the middle of scoring" said Xander as he yawned and stretched.  
  
"Eww" said Buffy, her nose crinkling up when she got the mental image of Xander 'scoring'. "Keep that one to yourself thanks".  
  
"Buffy you've got a one-track mind you know that? I happened to be referring to football and I had just thrown for a touchdown to win the game" said Xander in mock righteous indignation.  
  
Willow interrupted Buffy just before she could reply to Xanders wisecrack "Ah, guys. Library. Research, remember. Big evil comin and we don't want to, to." Oz followed Willows line of sight as she blushed all over. Xander had completely forgotten that it was so hot last night that he had slept sans clothing. Nude, as in very. Xander had been so caught up in his little tit for tat with Buffy that he failed to realise the sheet had slipped down while he was sitting up and now his "meat and potatoes" were exposed for all to see.  
  
Buffy also heard Willow faltering and naturally her eyes followed Willows gaze until she saw something she wasn't expecting. At the same instant Xander realised what had happened and covered himself with his hands, then quickly pulled the sheet back up to his neck.  
  
"Oh gross. Xander can't you be normal and sleep in pyjamas like the rest of us." said Buffy as she quickly turned away and shielded her eyes.  
  
Xander meanwhile was speechless for the first time in a long time, and just sat there motionless until Oz dragged Buffy and Willow out of his room so the poor lad could get changed.  
  
Xander was still embarrassed as he came out of his room and was caught completely unaware by Willows comment, which she delivered with a sly grin "Buffy, you haven't had breakfast yet, why don't you grab a hot dog on the way to school".  
  
Buffy was about to reply when she realised Willow was trying so hard not to laugh she was actually crying! Even Oz had a grin from ear to ear, while Xander scolded Willow. "Will that is *so* not funny at this time of the morning".  
  
The words just came right out of Buffy's mouth, and before she could stop herself she said "yeah, well I'm not *that* hungry anyway". Willow and Oz just froze while Xander stood there with his mouth open. All three were staring at Buffy for what seemed like hours until she let out a squeak and ran out of Xanders house at a furious pace.  
  
A split second later Willow was on the floor laughing uncontrollably, her hands holding her sides while Oz watched her with a caring smile. Xander was still standing there with his mouth open while he tried to forget what had happened over the last 10 minutes.  
  
Eventually Willow calmed down enough to be able to stand, although she had red eyes and a sore mouth from laughing so hard. The three of them left Xanders house and made their way to the school library to help Giles research an upcoming prophecy. During the walk Xander was uncharacteristically silent while Oz and Willow seemed to be whispering funnies to each other the whole way.  
  
Being a Saturday the school was empty save for Giles and Buffy, who both had their heads buried deep in reading. Buffy had run all the way to the library from Xanders house after realising what had come out of her mouth and then turning several different shades of bright red.  
  
Willow, Oz and Xander strode into the library and Willow greeted Giles with a big grin "Hey Giles". Oz just said "Hey" while Xander remained in his zone of silence and just held up his hand.  
  
Giles stood up and faced the group "Good, you've all arrived. There is a prophecy in the Pergamum Codex that I've only recently become aware of and unfortunately it's very vague, so I will need your assistance to gather more information".  
  
Buffy looked up from her book, suddenly interested "Giles I thought you went through that book like 2 years ago. How come we only find out about it now?".  
  
Giles took off his glasses and began cleaning them, a sure sign of nervousness that the gang had picked up on over the years. "Well Buffy after I had finished fully translating the Codex I sent it on to the Council. As usual they ran various tests to verify it's authenticity and in so doing came across a prophecy written in invisible ink."  
  
Buffy persisted though and said to Giles "but if you sent it to them 2 years ago why has it taken so long ?".  
  
Giles continued "uh, apparently the Council has a slight, uh, backlog and that is why it took so long to get to the Codex in the first place. But not to worry, we know about it now so we can prepare for it. Remember there is nothing in the Codex that does not come to pass"  
  
Xander spoke somewhat nervously "Ah, Giles. I hope this isn't a stupid question, but why is there a hidden prophecy in a book that was obviously written for people to read. I mean it kinda defeats the whole purpose doesn't it?"  
  
Giles realised not for the first time that Xander wasn't as dim as he sometimes made out to be "Xander in answer to your first question, no it's not a stupid question. Actually it's an excellent one and unfortunately one that I cannot answer. That is what has been troubling me the most. Why someone would bother recording Pergumum's prophecy in the Codex only to write it in invisible ink. I mean why not just not record it at all. At the moment I must say it's completely confounding."  
  
After hearing the 'excellent' comment from Giles, Xander stuck out his tongue and made a face at Buffy, who ignored him and continued her questioning. "Ok but what does the prophecy say ?"  
  
"Well Buffy, I know what it says, but as for what it actually means - I have ideas but no firm facts on which to base them. It's in Latin so I'll have to translate..  
  
In the last year of the twentieth century Phineas will engage the slayer in combat. He will be called to fight so that others may live. But through his strength alone he will not prevail. There is also love in the world.  
  
That's it" said Giles.  
  
Buffy had a funny look on her face "Uh Giles, I'm sure you said 'he' will be called to fight. Don't you mean 'she'?"  
  
Giles had been expecting this. "No Buffy, it is quite clear that the prophecy refers to a he. Which I admit doesn't make sense because Slayers are always female."  
  
Xander had an evil grin on his face "Hey Buff, you aren't planning on having a sex change operation are ya?"  
  
Buffy was deep in thought and for the second time that day answered without thinking "No way! You think I want what you have swinging round between my legs?", which caused both Xander and Buffy to go bright red and Willow to continue her earlier hysterics.  
  
Giles cleared his throat "Yes well riveting though this is can I ask you all to start researching while I go into my office to pretend I heard none of the unsettling phallic references."  
  
It took Willow several minutes to settle down, meanwhile Xander headed for the stacks at the rear of the library while Buffy moved her head even further into the book she was supposed to be reading from.  
  
Hours went and the sun reached its zenith in the sky - lunch time! All the gang were getting hungry and Xander gave voice to his grumbling stomach. "Man, I'm starved. Lets get some lunch"  
  
Buffy looked up from her position at the table "Yeah, I could do with something to eat", and then quickly turned to Willow before she could comment "and if you even *think* about saying it I swear I will tie you up and make you watch like 8 hours straight of The Tony Danza Show". So Willow kept silent.  
  
Xander left the library in search of large circular discs that would assist them in researching this Phineas - yep, he was on a pizza run. Once Xander had left Willow cornered Buffy in the stacks at the rear of the library. "So Buffy, whats the what?"  
  
Buffy put on her Miss Innocence routine "Whaddya mean Will?". But Willow had her 'resolve face' on, and plus she knew Buffy well enough to know when something was up. "Come on Buffy, you've made two rather Freudian comments today about Xanders private parts. Is there something you care to share?"  
  
Buffy was having conflicting thoughts. Part of her wanted to spill the beans to Willow about these new feelings she was beginning to have towards Xander. The other more reserved part of Buffy wanted to make like a clam and reveal nothing. After a few seconds of indecision the non-clammy part won out. "Willow, Will - I think I'm having lusty Xander thoughts."  
  
Willow got all hyper and started jumping up and down and shaking her hands in excitement. "Buffy this is great. I think you two will be great together. Are you going to say something to Xander?"  
  
"No!" said Buffy, a little too quickly. "That path leads to ruin and rejection. I mean what if he doesn't have a thing for me any more?" Willow just sighed and rolled her eyes "Buffy, you really are a dumbo aren't you. There is more chance of me turning up to class in the nude than there is of Xander saying 'no' to you".  
  
Buffy smirked "Well lets hope so. I've had enough nudity issues today Will, and you've been *no* help at all". Willow grabbed Buffys hand to lead her back to the table as Xander arrived with pizzas. "So, how you gonna play this?" Buffy gave Willow a crafty grin "Oh I'm gonna have a little fun first". 


	2. Boy meets Girl Girl meets Demon

Buffy and Willow made their way down to the table where lunch awaited them. The lids flew open as the gang attacked the pizzas with gusto. Xander wondered if Oz knew about Willows appetite. Willow could eat like a horse, and Buffy - well Slayer strength also came with Slayer hunger.  
  
Xander was munching away when he noticed Buffy looking at him in a funny way, Buffy grinned and spoke with her mouth half full "So Xand, did you get me a Meat Lovers?"  
  
Xander started choking on his ham and pineapple and it was only after a good slap on the back from Giles that he was able to breathe again. Xander went off to the bathroom to wash his face and calm down from this latest unpleasant episode, while Giles addressed Oz and the two girls after Willow's question about Phineas.  
  
Giles was his usual monotone self as he recounted the story of Phineas. "Phineas was the son of Beleus, back in the time of Ancient Greece. The story is that he fought with Perseus over Andromeda, an Ethiopian Princess who had been promised to Phineas as a bride. Apparantly Perseus turned Phineas to stone with the head of a slain Gorgon."  
  
Buffy was less than impressed, "Gee Giles, all I need to defeat this Phinny Ass guy is the head of a slain Gorgon. Willow, are they still selling those at Walmart?"  
  
Giles shook his head slighty and continued "There is another Phineas I am aware of, the son of Agenor the prophet, however I am confident the prophecy is in no way related to him and so we can leave him out of our research."  
  
Xander returned from the mens room to catch the last word of Giles' previous comment. "More research! What are we looking for anyway?"  
  
Willow deadpanned "Buffy needs the head of a slain Gorgon", and Xander replied in his usual style - "Gee Will, should have told me last week. I sold my last one to this guy from Texas for his trophy room."  
  
Giles ignored the teenage banter and continued his earlier narrative, "The story I just recounted is a myth, similar to Jason and the Argonauts and the tale of the Golden Fleece. Therefore I can't understand the reference to Phineas in this prophecy. At the moment all we know is that it will take place sometime this year, and being April that is of little help." Giles next statement was music to the groups ears, eventually. "Why don't you leave this with me. We've spent all morning searching the usual texts for references to this prophecy, when I think more specific enquiry is warranted. I need to consult my Ancient Greek volumes at home, so you can all have the rest of the day off."  
  
Xander took a moment to digest it all before commenting, "Whoa Giles! Too many words - make brain hurt", before sharing a knowing look with Buffy and Willow.  
  
Willow jumped on Oz's back and rode him out of the library at a gallop, leaving Buffy and Xander alone while they headed for the exit. Buffy took a deep breath and started,  
  
"Xander I.."  
  
"Buffy do.."  
  
"Wait", said Xander. "You first."  
  
"Well it was nothing really," said Buffy. "Unless you want to come over my house and watch a video this afternoon? Mom was making chocolate cookies."  
  
"Buffy you are THE MAN. Uh, a very feminine man with really nice legs and a great set of OW!". Xander clutches his arm where Buffy slapped him. "I was going to say.."  
  
Buffy interjected "Yes...?"  
  
"I was going to say, a great set of... oh don't worry about it" said Xander, sulking.  
  
"I'm glad you like them Xander" said Buffy with a straight face. Inwardly she was having fun with this.  
  
Xander was lost. She couldn't be referring to what he thought she was referring to. Surely not, Xander told himself. But, he had to ask - "them what Buffy? What are you glad I like ?"  
  
"My breasts" said Buffy, and Xander's world came crashing down upon him.  
  
Giles was still in the library, thinking about the prophecy. He thought he could still hear voices in the corridoor outside the library. "Good" he said, talking to himself. "If Buffy is still here I can ask her to.." and at that instant opened the doors and peered out to see a very surprised Xander being kissed by Buffy. Pretending as though he had seen nothing, Giles sighed and went back to work.  
  
Buffy pulled back slightly and smiled at Xander, who was trying to process all this information and failing miserably. "Buffy, uh. I mean, umm." Xander slapped himself in the side of the head and tried again, "Buffy, I, you, umm. Oh God, Oh God. Uhh, Buffy, you *kissed* me!"  
  
Buffy's smile changed ever so slightly to a more mischevious grin. In her sweetest voice she said "Did you like it ?"  
  
"Yes. No. Yes. Wait, you're under a spell. That's what it is" said a very flustered Xander.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes in frustration, "I am *not* under a spell Xander. You can come back to my house with me or you can go home to your comic collection. It's up to you"  
  
"Ok Buff, you're not possessed" said Xander with a smile. "Bring on the vid fest".  
  
Buffy took Xanders hand in hers and said "But I did lie about one thing", and watched as Xander began to deflate. "Mom's not making cookies, in fact she went away for the weekend to San Fran for some art stuff. So we have the house to ourselves". Xanders face lit up like Times Square on New Years Eve, and he grasped Buffy's hand more firmly in his own as they headed out of the building and into the sunshine.  
  
1 Month Later ...  
  
  
  
Buffy and Xander enter the library hand in hand to find Willow, Oz and Giles lounging around the table waiting for their arrival. Giles tries to conceal his frustration, but fails miserably. "Yes, I appreciate you turning up. There's certainly no time like the present". Buffy takes it at face value and replies "Oh that's ok Giles. There's no need to thank us."  
  
Giles ignores Buffy's comment and continues, "As you know we are no closer to deciphering the prophecy than when we first began research last month. It pains me to say it but all we can do now is try and be aware of the potential danger, there is nothing left to do. Our role will be entirely passive, neither I nor the council have the faintest idea who or what Phineas is or what specific danger he might represent. There is no way to go on the offensive, so I suggest we continue our daily routines, and our, uh, nightly routines as well. Buffy I will expect you to keep me informed of any unusual occurrences you might encounter while on patrol".  
  
Late at night on the same day Buffy is patrolling with Xander, who is whispering sweet nothings in her ear. "Stop it Xander, you're making me blush" said Buffy, who really did not want Xander to stop it.  
  
Xander turned Buffy to face him, and she saw the sincerity in his eyes as he spoke from the heart, "Buff, this last month has been the happiest of my life. Whatever happens from now on, with this prophecy and Phineas, I want you to know that. Buffy you are my light and my life, my everything." Before Buffy could reply, she was hit with another Xanderism "plus I have this whole fantasy thing involving you and chocolate sauce".  
  
At that moment Buffy spotted a demon approaching them. Untangling herself from Xander, Buffy came forward to meet it and said "Looks like Xander's not the only horny thing here tonight", as she spied two fairly imposing horns jutting from the demons head.  
  
Preparing to defend herself, Buffy was taken by surprise as the Demon stepped forward, opened his hand and blew a soft white powder into Buffy's face. All of this had happened so quickly that Xander was unable to reach Buffy before she fell to the ground unconscious. Xander raced up to Buffy and then inclined his head to face the demon and defend Buffy's prone form, when he saw that the demon was already striding away apparantly uninterested in further combat.  
  
Xander was quite thankful that the demon didn't press his attack further. He had no wish to take on a large 7ft demon with dark green skin and two huge horns. Picking Buffy up in a firemans carry he rushed off with Buffy to Giles' apartment.  
  
Giles was just settling down in his recliner with a nice cup of tea and a Charles Dickens first edition, when Xander barged in holding Buffy in his arms. Giles leapt out of his chair and motioned Xander to lie Buffy down on his couch. "What happened Xander, is she hurt?"  
  
"I don't know Giles. One minute she is about to fight this demon, the next thing I see is Buffy falling to the ground. It looked like it blew something into her face, like some dust or something" said Xander, the tone of his voice conveying his worry for the Buffster.  
  
"Oh dear. Look, leave Buffy on the couch to rest. I want you to come over here to the table and lets see if we can identify the demon responsible."  
  
Two hours and several thick volumes later, Giles and Xander have just discovered the type of demon respsonsible for the earlier attack on Buffy. Giles explains to Xander his knowledge of the demon, "this is a dementis demon. It performs a spell on its victims and is able to control them with the power of its mind. " Both Giles and Xander turn around to check on Buffy, only to find her gone from the couch and Giles' front door wide open. "Oh bugger" says Giles. "Its got Buffy". 


	3. Non Compos Mentis

Xander was frantic. "C'mon Giles, lets grab some weapons and find Buffy, she can't have gone far. Better still lets find this demon and kill the heck out of it before it can hurt her".  
  
Giles' reply startled Xander. "No" he screamed. "Whilst Buffy is under the control of the demon we cannot kill it. As Buffy is under the demons spell, she has a mental link with the demon that it uses to control her. Because that link was created mystically it has to be removed mystically. If that link is severed physically it may result in Buffy being rendered catatonic for the rest of her life."  
  
Giles attempted to calm Xander down. "Look Xander, you said yourself if the demon wished to harm Buffy, it had ample chance earlier tonight. Therefore I have to believe that it wants Buffy for some other purpose. Meanwhile, we need to work on finding a counter spell that will sever the mental link between Buffy and the demon in such a way that Buffy will return to her normal self."  
  
"Ok Giles, I just don't like sitting here feeling like I'm not doing anything to get her back. I, we - we can't lose her Giles" said Xander. Giles came over to Xander and said "and we won't lose her. Now lets get started with finding a way out of this".  
  
Now that Xander had a task he seemed to calm down by several orders of magnitude. Inside his blood was still boiling at the possibility that something could happen to Buffy, and he put that anger and rage into finding a solution for the girl he was falling in love with all over again.  
  
Xander and Giles began before midnight, and as the night wore on the minutes segued into hours as the unlikely pair swapped ideas and discussed options until they found the answer. The sun's rays licked at the windows of the library as Giles finished making the substance they would need to reverse the spells effects. It involved blowing more powder into Buffy's face, but the two men who both loved Buffy in their own way were confident she wouldn't hold it against them.  
  
Willow and Oz came through the library's double doors in a panic. Xander had phoned Willow at home while she was eating her breakfast and described the events of last night, ending with Buffy's late night sojourn courtesy of the demon. Leaving the spoon in her bowl of half eaten Coco Pops, Willow had called Oz and they had made their way to the library post haste.  
  
Willow ran to Xander and hugged him "Oh Xander, I'm so sorry". Oz walked up to Xander and lightly grasped his shoulder and said "It'll be ok. We'll get her back."  
  
Emotions came flooding back into Xander after he had put them aside while finding a solution to the demons spell. Now with nothing to occupy his mind all thoughts turned to Buffy and how much he missed her already. He would not entertain the possibility of Buffy not returning, not that Xander was an eternal optimist, just that the alternative was too grim to contemplate.  
  
Giles began to explain to Oz and Willow what their plan was, while Xander headed to the gym so he could shower and change. "Basically we blow this powder into Buffy's face, much in the same way as the demon did, then we recite the Latin incantation I've got here and that should do the trick. It will also work on the demon as the mental link can be broken from either end, but given a choice I would prefer to find Buffy and do the spell on her."  
  
The trio turned to face the entrance as a new voice said "I'll say you need to find Buffy, and fast. I've been waiting for her to come and beat me up, 'specially since there's a new guy in town who wants to open the Hellmouth."  
  
Giles tried to keep his voice even as he said "The Hellmouth, opening? Willy what are you talking about? Why are you here, I've never known you to come running to us before."  
  
Willy shrugged "Yeah that's true. Normally the slayer comes round and pretends to hit me and I tell her what I know. Only this time I've just spent a fortune on doing the place up, and if the world ends before I can get my money back, well that would really suck. Besides, there ain't much time, it's gonna happen this afternoon I think. Word is there's a big guy with horns who is going to try and open the Hellmouth, and I know where he can be found."  
  
Giles wasted no time in gathering weapons and giving instructions. "We'll have to leave now. If the Hellmouth is going to open then we have no choice. Willow, Oz.."  
  
"We're coming" stated Willow. There was no way she was going to sit around and do nothing. "Give me the incantation. I'll recite it while you, um, do your stuff with the demon."  
  
Oz spoke up, "Come on, my van's out front, we'll take that." With that, Willy, Giles, Oz and Willow gathered their things and left in a rush.  
  
At the same time that Oz was racing his van down the road Willy had directed him to, Xander pushed through the doors to the library and stared in disbelief. "Where is everyone?" said Xander, more to himself than anything.  
  
Giles muttered a profanity under his breath. Shocked, Willow looked over towards him and Giles explained the thought that had just occurred to him. "Willow we didn't leave Xander a note, he's going to wonder where we all went to."  
  
"Giles he'll be okay. And just think, if we get killed by the demon and he opens the Hellmouth then Xander won't have a chance to be angry at us!"  
  
"No, because at that stage Xander will be right next to us in Hell swimming in a lake of fire for all eternity. He'll be able to remind us countless times that we left him behind. I don't know what would be worse. So lets try and avoid that if we can" said Giles with a wry smile.  
  
Nodding her head emphatically, Willow agreed "Gotcha Giles. Check one for no lake of fire."  
  
Driving through the outskirts of Sunnydale, Willy points out to Oz an abandoned building approaching on the right. "There, that's it. That's where this demon guy is supposed to be holed up." Oz veers off the road and the van skids to a halt outside a dilapidated red brick building with a faded 'Bob's Auto Supplies' sign at the front.  
  
Surprisingly Willy enters first, the others follow closely but their eyes cannot penetrate the dark after being out in bright sunshine. Gradually they start to make out details and Willow spots an open doorway in the far corner with a stairway leading down.  
  
The sound of a door being slammed shut makes everyone jump, Willow, Oz and Giles all turn to the direction it came from to see Willy locking the front door, and then flicking the key outside through the gap between the bottom of the door and the ground.  
  
Realising they had been double crossed, Giles is about to confront Willy when his eyes roll back in their sockets and Willy falls to the ground in a slump. Quickly they all rush over to him and Giles checks for breathing and a pulse. However before Giles can locate the carotid artery Willy wakes up obviously disorientated and confused.  
  
"What. Aww crap" said Willy. Giles is about to ask if Willy was ok but gets interrupted. "Geez sorry guys, that green horned demon guy came into my bar last night and blew this powder in my face. Next thing I wake up and I'm tied up like a Thanksgiving turkey. Then it gets really weird when the slayer comes in and he shackles her." Willy sits up and rubs his head, then continues, "I remember everything that happened while that guy was controlling me, so I'll understand if you are angry with me about being locked in here, but it ain't really my fault, I swear."  
  
"Willy is there more you can tell us?" enquired Giles.  
  
"Yeah, there's a real problem. The demon is going to use the slayer to open the Hellmouth. I was sent to the library to get you guys out of there. You see he can only control one person at a time, so thankfully the slayer has been chained up while he was controlling me, but now we might as well kiss our asses goodbye."  
  
Back at the library Xander looked for something that would tell him where everyone had gone. There didn't appear to be any struggle, although books were strewn over the table the library was in otherwise normal condition. No chairs had been overthrown and there was no blood, so Xander had to conclude the gang had left under their own steam.  
  
Xander noticed that Giles had taken the ingredients and the incantation for performing the counter spell, and so he could only conclude that they had found out where Buffy was and were going to rescue her. He slumped down in a chair and waited.  
  
Xander had been daydreaming that Buffy had come back when something caught his attention in the corner of his eye. Swinging around he saw Buffy walking towards him. Xander blinked and rubbed his eyes, Buffy was still there. He rushed out of the chair and ran towards Buffy, the relief evident in his voice "Buffy! You're ok! I missed ..". Xander was so excited he never saw the punch that floored him.  
  
Buffy walked straight past Xander who was dazed and hurt but not unconscious. Buffy sounded as though she was her normal self, but the content of her speech lifted any remaining doubts Xander might have had. "Sorry Xand, but I have to do a ritual that will open the Hellmouth. So please, don't try and stop me" , and with that began to draw a large pentagram on the library floor.  
  
Still on the ground, two thoughts occurred to Xander. One was that he was alone in this. Wherever Giles, Willow and Oz had gone, it was highly doubtful they would return in time to stop Buffy performing whatever ritual it was that would open the Hellmouth.  
  
The second thought was that if it came down to it, could he kill Buffy to stop the world from ending? The answer to that came in memory of Angel, who Buffy had sent to Hell to save the world. Although Xander disliked Angel rather intensely, even he could concede that Angel was not responsible for the actions of Angelus. Similarly Buffy was not responsible for her actions here, but did he have the capacity to kill the love of his life?  
  
Yes.  
  
Ok, so that was decided. Xander would do everything in his power to stop Buffy without killing or maiming her, but if it came down to a choice between Buffy and the world, he would choose the world. With that realisation also came a new respect for Buffy, as Xander realised what an enormous sacrifice she had made to kill Angel.  
  
Xander vowed to himself that should they get through this he would leave no stone unturned for ways to lighten Buffy's burden. He would learn martial arts, weaponry and combat techniques so that Buffy would not have to face evil by herself ever again. Never again would Xander be labelled as the Zeppo.  
  
As Xander picked himself up from the ground he joked to himself that it was one thing to decide to stop Buffy, another thing entirely to actually do it. Still, Xander walked over to Buffy who had just finished drawing the pentagram on the floor. "Buffy, you don't want to do this. You're the slayer, it's your job to stop evil, not be part of it."  
  
Buffy turned and immediately attacked. Xander was still congratulating himself on blocking the first two punches when the third smashed into his face and broke his nose. Blood poured from both nostrils and drenched the front of his shirt, bringing Xander to his knees. Seeing that Xander had been incapacitated, Buffy continued with her preparations to open the Hellmouth.  
  
In 'Bob's Auto Supplies' on the town fringe Giles was hacking away madly at the door without much success. They had quickly discovered that the stairs leading down terminated at a steel door that had been locked and bolted from the other side. The front door was a thick hardwood and for now was withstanding all that Giles could throw at it.  
  
Xander crawled over to Giles' weapon cabinet and found a baseball bat, something he could use to knock Buffy out without doing serious damage. Grimly Xander also thought that should Buffy disarm him, he would rather be hit with a bat as opposed to an axe.  
  
Xander stood up and took the bat in both hands. Knowing there was no way he could sneak up on Buffy, even with her attention focused on preparing the ritual she would still feel him coming. So he said "Buff, I don't want to do this. There has got to be some other way. Fight this thing, you're stronger than that."  
  
Nothing seemed to register. Reluctantly, Xander moved forward to attack Buffy. 


	4. There is still love in the world

Xander swung from the hip, not wanting to crack Buffy's skull if he could possibly help it. Buffy stepped back and evaded the bat, then launched a high roundhouse kick at Xander's head, which fortunately for him he ducked under. As Xander ducked he gripped the bat like he was bunting and poked Buffy in the stomach with the end, winding her slightly.  
  
Recovering faster than Xander could anticipate, Buffy struck out with a reverse swinging punch that caught Xander just below his right eye. The force of the blow knocked him off his feet and he cried out in pain as he hit the floor. Within seconds Xander's eye had closed up and was going from purple to black, the pain spreading in waves to cover the side of his face. Xander wanted to say something, anything to Buffy, but the words would not come and his thoughts turned to self preservation.  
  
Adrenaline coursed through Xanders system while he got back to his feet. Thankfully the blood from his nose had slowed to a trickle, but Xander's right eye was horribly swollen and there was no way he could see anything out of it. Any hesitation he might have had in hurting Buffy disappeared as he realised he was getting beaten to death. Grimly he faced Buffy and prepared to defend the most basic right of all creatures - to live.  
  
Xander kept his distance as Buffy came forward again, her face utterly devoid of any human emotion. Xander feinted with the bat as though to swing at Buffy's head, while striking out with his left foot and catching the side of Buffy's knee. As his kick connected Xander lowered the bat to aim at Buffy's other leg in the hope of knocking her feet from under her. Unfortunately Xander's overestimated the effect of his first kick, and with both hands on the bat had no time to defend his lower left abdomen as Buffy launched a vicious right side-kick that cracked Xander's bottom two ribs.  
  
Again Xander cried out as he doubled over in agony. Buffy's kick had also winded him, and Xander tried to shuffle back so he had time to recover his breath. But with a few short steps Buffy was upon him and hit Xander with a hard right that almost broke his jaw. The force of the hit propelled Xander clean off the ground and he slid into a bookcase 3 metres behind him.  
  
Tears welled up in Xander's eyes as he realised that he was going to die. It would be nothing for Buffy to remove the bat from his hands and one, maybe two solid hits to his head and it would be all over. Xander cried for himself, and for his friends that he would never see again. He cried for the world that he had tried to save and failed. Grimly he wondered if there was an afterlife and if so how he would be judged.  
  
But most of all Xander cried for Buffy, the girl he loved with all his heart and that he could not bear to leave behind . Xander spoke softly as he forgave Buffy for what she was about to do. "Buffy, I want you to know I forgive you. I love you so much, I always have. Nothing will ever change that. I'll never stop loving you - no matter what."  
  
Inside the old repair shop on the other side of town Giles finally stepped through the front door of the abandoned building where the group had been trapped for the last 20 minutes. He and Oz had taken turns in furiously attacking the hardwood door, mostly with little success. Eventually they had broken through, yet it had taken still more work to make a hole big enough to allow them to get out. The door had been locked from both sides and the key too far away to reach from inside.  
  
The gang had to shield their eyes as they made their way through the bright sunshine to Oz's van parked at the front of the building. Everyone including Willy was thinking the same thing, that time was surely up as Buffy would by now have returned to the library to start the ritual and open the Hellmouth. Driving like a man possessed, Oz weaved through what little traffic there was while Willow, Giles and Willy hung on as best they could in the back. Oz made the 10 minute trip in under 4, but as he approached the school he braked suddenly when he noticed the flashing lights of two police cars and an ambulance.  
  
Giles opened the side door and jumped out of the van before Oz had a chance to bring it to a complete stop. Sprinting as best he could towards the library with Willow and Oz in tow, Giles turned to the sound of his name being called by a familiar voice.  
  
Giles ran to Buffy, and in between panting asked Buffy what happened. Buffy looked up at Giles with red eyes, she had been crying and the tears had left trails down her cheeks. "Oh Giles, it's Xander. He's still inside and they wouldn't let me stay. He's hurt badly"  
  
Just at that time the two paramedics came out of the building pushing a stretcher that contained the prone figure of Xander. He had a drip in his arm and he looked like he had been run over by a herd of elephants. The medics quickly but gently pushed the stretcher into the back of the ambulance, before one turned towards Buffy and said "if someone is coming with him it has to be now."  
  
Buffy ran to jump in the back with Xander and turned while running to answer Giles unspoken question "It's ok, it's over. Meet me at the hospital and I'll explain."  
  
For the second time in as many minutes Oz was speeding as he tried to stay with the ambulance bearing Xander to Sunnydale General Hospital. Willow was sobbing in the back as Giles tried to comfort her while alternately hanging on for dear life.  
  
Willy had been ready to leave at the school when Giles threw him in the van as well. Seeing as he had been previously controlled by the demon, Giles was not about to leave Willy alone on top of the Hellmouth. Giles turned to see Willy fiddling around with the tranquilizer gun they had brought along, and quickly snatched it off him before he did something stupid out of curiosity.  
  
Giles gripped the railing on the side of the van as it slowed outside the hospital. This time he waited for it to stop before sliding open the door and helping Willow out. He put his arm around Willow and turned to Oz, saying "We'll see you inside."  
  
Willow and Giles followed the duty nurse's directions, and found Buffy pacing outside the intensive care ward where Xander was being treated. Buffy turned when she heard the approaching footsteps and said "Thank God you are here. Can you both stay with Xander? The doctor told me he is going to be okay but they are holding him here for observation. I've got a demon to kill."  
  
Giles grabbed Buffy's shoulder before she could storm off. "Buffy, wait. Please. You can't go after this demon, there is no guarantee you won't fall under his spell again. In fact how did you break the spell in the first instance?"  
  
Buffy was looking for an outlet for her growing rage, and kept flexing her fingers while answering Giles' question. "Giles, I'll explain the second part when I get back. As for the first part, I'm going to wear this" and held up a surgical mask she had picked up earlier from a nearby trolley. "I assume if I don't inhale the powder then the demon can't do his nasty mojo on me."  
  
"Ah yes Buffy, that's quite true, you see.." and that was all Buffy heard Giles say before she ran out of the hospital, filled with a burning rage that clutched at her heart. Only the death of the demon would quench the fire inside her, and Buffy intended to make it as painful as humanly possible.  
  
Later that day Willow, Oz and Giles entered the library to wait for Buffy to return and find out what had happened. Xander was still in intensive care, stable but unconscious. Buffy had phoned them at the hospital to tell them to meet her at the library.  
  
As Giles walked in he saw the pentagram on the floor and the general destruction that was his library. "Dear God, it looks like a bomb has gone off in here. What on earth happened to cause such chaos?"  
  
"I did" said Buffy.  
  
Willow, Giles and Oz all turned at the sound of Buffy's voice, and Willow ran up to hug her, thankful that she was ok. "Thanks Will" said Buffy. "You all better sit down, this could take a while."  
  
... "it was like I was watching a movie through my eyes, I could see what I was doing but I had no control over it" said Buffy, as she began to explain how Xander had tried to stop her from opening the Hellmouth.  
  
"Xander tried to talk some sense into me, but I wasn't there. It's like I was in my body but not in it at the same time. So anyway he tried to stop me from drawing the pentagram, and that's when I attacked him". Buffy saw the shocked look on Willow's face, and felt the guilt inside her grow exponentially. Buffy continued, "Xander and I fought, I beat him up pretty bad." The guilt proved too much to contain and Buffy started sobbing. "I almost killed him, it was me, and I."  
  
Giles, realising a softly, softly approach was not going to cut the mustard went over to Buffy and took her by the arm. "Buffy" he said in a loud voice. "You know this is not your fault." When Buffy looked up at him, Giles continued in a softer tone, "look, none of us blame you for what happened." Buffy looked up at Willow and Oz who were both nodding vigorously at Giles' comment.  
  
Willow said "Buffy, we don't hate you, we don't blame you. So don't blame yourself. The demon had control of you, and you killed it. It's of the good now." Buffy regained some control as she said "you bet I killed it. After I left the hospital I just knew where to find it. I'd had some weird mental share thingy with it and so I just *knew* where it was. And it didn't die quickly either. I broke both it's legs, one arm and a horn before I snapped it's neck."  
  
Buffy didn't see the wide-eye expressions on their faces, but understood that Giles and Willow would be mildly freaked out by her last comment. Perhaps Oz might have understood, with the wolf thing and being a slave to your inner emotions, letting them run riot over you.  
  
"Earth to Buffy.." said Willow, concerned. Buffy snapped out of her thoughts. "Uh? Oh sorry, deep thoughts. So, where was I?"  
  
"You were at the part, where, you know, the bad part.." stammered Willow.  
  
"Oh, *that* part" said Buffy, nodding.  
  
.. "so I kicked him and then he backed up. I moved forward and hit him and he fell down. He, uh, he was lying there in so much pain. He had blood all over his shirt and his face was a mess. And he looked up at me and told me that he loved me." Buffy sniffled and took out another tissue to wipe her eyes, then adding it to the already half full bin next to her chair. Willow, Oz and Giles were hanging off every word, amazed at what had happened just a couple of hours earlier right where they were sitting.  
  
Buffy continued, "So when Xander told me that he loved me, it was like a part of me was returned to myself. He said he would always love me and he forgave me even though I was about to kill him." Buffy took another tissue and blew her nose, the sound equal to any tuba from around the world.  
  
"When he told me that he forgave me, it felt like the wind blowing in my face and all of a sudden I was back, in my body, in control. I can't explain it. So I called 911 and told them a gang had attacked us, so they sent the police as well as an ambulance. And that's it. You guys arrived just after they told me to go outside."  
  
Giles took off his glasses and began to polish them. "Fascinating. Buffy, you must know that not one of us holds you in any way responsible. It's amazing that Xander stood up to you as he did. A normal human with no formal fighting skills can't hope to stand against the Slayer."  
  
Buffy nodded, "Yeah, well I just hope Xander forgives me. And can walk again without limping." 


	5. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
2 weeks later  
  
Xander enters the library holding hands with Buffy, walking gingerly as he favours his left side. Xander's right eye is a darker shade of purple, but the swelling has receded and although his sight is still impeded it will return fully. Xander slowly sits and checks the bandages that bind his broken ribs. He is also recovering from a severe concussion, the headaches he has been getting have been less frequent lately and should disappear completely in time.  
  
Giles, Oz and Willow take all this in as Xander, once seated, smiles at them and says "Hi guys."  
  
Giles speaks for the group. "Hello Xander, it's good to have you back and in one piece."  
  
"Thanks Giles, it's good to be in one piece let me tell you!" said Xander, surprisingly upbeat. Noticing the looks he was getting, Xander continued "look, don't expect me to be all sombre and upset. I'm going to get better, I've got the prettiest girl in the school as my girlfriend, and at least 20 years of guilt coupons to cash in - I'm set for life!"  
  
Everyone laughed, including Buffy. She had gotten over her guilt issues and was looking forward to the future, which was something that Buffy felt she had with Xander.  
  
Giles continued from earlier. "Now I know we've all talked about what happened and agreed to leave it in the past, but Xander there is one thing I did want to ask you."  
  
"Ask away Giles, for I am Xander, the fountain of knowledge".  
  
"It's about your father actually", said Giles as he watched Xander's expression darken. "Can you tell me your father's full name?"  
  
"Sure Giles, although I don't see what it has to do with anything. See we all have weird middle names in our family, so don't laugh, but my fathers full name is 'Gerald Agenor Harris'.  
  
Giles shook his head in a reflective manner, then with a sincere smile turned to Xander and said, "Thank you, Phineas".  
  
The End 


End file.
